When You Say Nothing At All
by thestandardlines
Summary: Lexa works as a translator for a company that relays calls for deaf people, and had an interesting call from a beautiful blonde.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When You Say Nothing at All  
Author: thestandardlines  
Rated: T  
A/N: I don't own anything.  
Pairing: Clarke Griffin, Lexa  
Summary: Lexa works as a translator for a company that relays calls for deaf people, and had an interesting call from a beautiful blonde. 

**Chapter 1**

Lexa tapped her fingers on her office desk, waiting for calls to go through. It had been months since she had gotten the job translating calls for deaf people; and at first it was just a summer job in transition from graduating with an audio production degree to "adulthood," but it had been fun and easy job that she had forgotten about the Craigslist posts that she was going through before the last semester ended.

She had gotten used to time flying by in the busy morning shifts, but getting voluntold into the overnight shifts wasn't as bad as people said it would be. The usual bustling of the office was left to her just her and her coworker in another cubicle, whom she was sure was taking calls but not for work; and the night supervisor, Marcus, who had been watching YouTube videos about cats and how to make plants grow in a dark office. And all she could hear the slow humming of the office radio playing oldies and light rock, and the occasional obnoxious laugh from her coworker.

She had not received any calls since her shift had started at 9pm and was starting to get really bored and sleepy, that even after three cups of coffee, it only made her want to go to the bathroom more often than being awake. And there were only so many levels of Candy Crush Saga that she could handle before the first light of day came around. At least she was getting paid to be bored.

She was swinging her chair from side to side when she watched a notification on her screen appear. She was stretching her facial muscles, rubbing her cheeks with her palms when the computer automatically answered the call, and she had frantically waved at the screen in surprise, "Welcome to Video Relay." She said, slightly flustered, signing as she spoke.

There was a few seconds lag on her computer when the blonde girl appeared on her screen, smiling and looked quite amused. "Wow." She said to herself, forgetting that she was on a live video call with the girl. It was the first time she had gotten her as a caller, even though she has heard her coworker, Monty, swoon over a gorgeous blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes and a smile you cannot easily forget.

"I, uh, am sorry." She whispered as she signed, smiling sheepishly; and after clearing her throat, "Please tell me the name and the number so I can connect your call."

The girl gave her the number, which she had dialed. She held her hand in front of her to indicated hold, and then extended her pinky and thumb while making a rocking motion to indicate ringing.

_"You've reached, For a Good Time, Call.., 1-855-MMM-HMMM, My name is Melanie.. what kind of pleasure are you looking for tonight?"_

Lexa stared at the screen, bewildered, as she listened to the attempt at being sexy by the girl on the line, "_I beg your pardon?_"

"_You did dial our number, For a Good Time, Call..?_"

"_Can you please hold.._" she pushed the headset to her side. "I think its the wrong number?" Lexa signed to the blonde, "The number was for an adult line. It's for adults.."

The blonde smiled before replying, "I am an adult."

"Yes, I know, but it is for phone sex, I think."

The girl winked and raised two thumbs up at her, "Then it's perfect."

"_Hello?_" The voice in her ear said a little irritated, "_What kind of pleasures are you looking for? Hello? Is this a pra-_"

"_Hi, yes, um,_" Lexa closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her cheeks become warm, before quickly saying, "_My name is Lexa and I am calling through the Video Relay Company.._"

"_Sweetheart, I don't care who you are. Who do you want to speak with?_"

"Who do you want to speak with?" Lexa mouthed and signed to the girl, who shrugged.

"What are my options?" The girl said, in which Lexa repeated to her mic.

"_We have straight, lesbian, gay, roleplay, only anal, threesome, bdsm.._" Lexa's face were stricken, her mouth were slightly opened as the woman listed the options available that she didn't even knew were possible to acquire through an adult line until that moment and was wondering how to translate foe the girl. As the woman continued to list things like "tentacle" and "German dungeon**,"** she held up her hand and motioned to say "straight sex, blonde, and brunette.."

"That's all?" The girl looked at her in disbelief. Lexa shrugged, replying with "Yeah, that's all."

"No big boobs or hot young MILFs?"

"Is that what you're into?" Lexa's mouth opened slightly in surprise, as she was expecting the girl to choose straight without question.

"Is a cute brunette an option?" The girl asked, moving her head closer to the screen and pouting.

"I'll ask." And as soon as she had mentioned "brunette," the hotline woman quickly and irritatedly said to hold as she transferred the call. Lexa thought it was eerie that the person on the new line sounded like the same person attempting an Eastern European accent under the name "Petra," but didn't want to start an argument.

"_Hi, this is Petra, who is calling?_"

"_Hello, Petra, my name is Lexa, and I-_"

"_Lexa, I don't normally do girls, but I'm so horny right now, I may just-_"

"_No, no, no, no, sorry, um,_" Lexa said no multiple times and rapidly that it almost came out as just a long syllable, "_I am calling from Video Relay, my name is Lexa and I have a caller on the line that I will be relaying your conversations to._"

"_What? What do you mean?_"

"_Well, if you talk back to me, I will be signing to the caller, and she will sign back and I will translate for you,_" Lexa tried to explain how this situation is supposed to happen even though she hasn't fully grasped the idea that this conversation was happening.

"_She's deaf?_" The girl asked, surprise and confusion was clear in her tone.

"_Yes, that is correct._"

"_So, she can't hear me?_"

"_No, she won't be able to hear anything,_" Lexa said, watching the girl on her screen watching her patiently with a questioning look on her face.

"_But she can see and sign back?_"

"_Yes, sign language is the way we are going to communicate._"

"_I don't think I can, I don't know many sign languages aside from 'Do you want tea?' and.."_ she paused, _"And 'comeface.' Oh! And sunrise.. Wait, can she see me?_"

"_No, but she can see me,_" Lexa raised an eyebrow and bit her lip in frustration, "_how can she see you, you're just on a regular phone..?_" Lexa shook her head and made motions that she was banging her head on the table.

"_Well, what does she look like?_"

"_Uh,_" Lexa looked up at the screen to the girl, and softly said, "_beautiful._"

"_Is she really? Because if she were as beautiful as you say, why would she need a phone sex operator?_"

"_I don't know, I haven't discussed that with her, but.. can we just get on with it?_"

"_Someone's eager._" Lexa could hear the woman giggling on the other line.

"_I beg your pardon?_"

"_What's her name?_"

"_It'll be easier to talk to me as if I'm her, so I can translate faster._" Lexa said.

"_Okay.. so, what's your name?_" Lexa was surprised that she had gotten this far and the operator stayed on the line. At a dollar a minute, she was milking it.

Lexa signed to the girl, who looked startled that she was getting acknowledged after a few minutes, even though Lexa felt like she was going to burn a whole on her screen from staring.

She smiled before signing back, "Clarke."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When You Say Nothing at All  
Author: thestandardlines  
Rated: T  
A/N: I don't own anything.  
Pairing: Clarke Griffin, Lexa  
Summary: Lexa works as a translator for a company that relays calls for deaf people, and had an interesting call from a beautiful blonde.

**Chapter 2**

"_Clarke._" Lexa whispered, almost as if she had never heard of such a name in her life, not realizing that her lips were curling into a smile.

"_What are you doing up so late, Clarke?_" Lexa repeated to the blonde.

"I just finished with work," Clarke said, "You?"

"_I was waiting for you to call._"

"What are you wearing?" Clarke said, leaning back on her chair, but watching attentively.

"_A pink lacy bra and silky underwear._" Lexa watched as the girl laughed, probably because of the way she made a face when translating those words.. because who under forty wears silky underwear? At least, Lexa had never thought about wearing anything else that wasn't a cotton hipster panty. "_What about you?_"

"A tight corset and leather pants." Clarke responded, to which Lexa looked up and down the screen to survey the blonde before repeating her words.

"_Really?_" Petra said in disbelief and in wonderment. Lexa bit her lip.

"_Well, actually, she's wearing a plain white tee and.._" Before Lexa could finish, Clarke had motioned her to stop.

"Don't tell her that!" Clarke said, sitting up and moving closer to her camera.

"_Can you hold on a minute?_" Lexa said to the girl on the line, who confusingly replied with an 'okay.' She looked at Clarke, "What?"

"You were telling her that I am wearing a t-shirt." Clarke said, leaning on her desk. "I am trying to be sexy!" Lexa looked at her with her mouth slightly opened. "I can read lips, you know."

"Uh," Lexa didn't know what to say. "I am so sorry!"

"I'll forgive you for now because you did say I was cute."

"I did not say you were cute." Lexa said, defiantly.

Clarke moved even closer that Lexa can see mostly her face and pointed from her eye to her lips, "I can read lips," as if that meant definitive proof, and smiling widely at her.

"I swear, I didn't." Lexa replied.

"Oh, right.. I believe the term you used was 'sexy, gorgeous, too hot'?" Clarke winked. Lexa was glad that the office she worked in was darker otherwise she would have had to work harder at hiding her blushing.

"_Hello? Am I still on hold?_" The girl on the other line said.

"_OH!_" Lexa was startled by the . Staring back at the blurry blue eyes looking at her with a matching mischievous eyes almost got her lost in the moment. "_Yes, sorry. Can you repeat what you were saying?_"

"_How about you slip into something more comfortable?_" The girl said, "_Lets take your pants off._"

"She wants you to take your pants off." Lexa said to Clarke, as though expecting for the girl to actually strip in front of her.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Clarke said, laughing softly. "Alright, tell her the pants are off."

"Are you wearing underwear though?" Lexa asked.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her. "She asked that?"

"I'm just trying to be as descriptive as I can."

"Can you just relay exactly as I say?" Clarke pouted, to which Lexa nodded.

"_Pants are off._" Lexa repeated into her headset.

"_Are you wet for me?_"

"We didn't even do anything but take my pants off, how wet am I supposed to get?" Lexa almost coughed from trying to suppress her laughter. "I guess tell her a little, this just needs to move along."

"_Yes, yes, she's wet._" Lexa said when she was able to compose herself.

"_I'm pretty wet myself at the moment," The girl said._ "_I'm pulling you close to me to kiss your neck_, slowly taking off your corset. Do you like the way my hot breath feels on your skin?"

"Foreplay," Clarke said, "I didn't expect that."

"_I am running my fingers down your chest, pushing you down onto the bed. I look into your eyes before straddling your abdomen, trailing kisses from your neck to your stomach.._" Lexa struggled to keep a straight face as she motioned the words she was hearing in her ear. "_Would you like to strap up so I can suck your dick?_"

"_Uhh,_" Lexa closed her eyes and sighed, pausing the hand motions and directly talking to the phone. "_Lets just assume she said yes to that._"

"_Why? Did she say yes?_"

"_Well, I reckon she would_," Lexa said, "_a lot of guys seem to like that, so why not?_"

"_Did you ask?_" The girl sounded offended, and when Lexa said not really, she sounded more irritated as she said, "_Just fucking ask her._"

"_I am not saying that._" Lexa turned away from the screen for a moment. "_I just can't._"

"_I won't know how to go on if I don't know what's going on._"

"_Why can't you just do it like two girls?_" Lexa said, trying to control herself from being too irritated. "_Lick her body, slip a finger or two. Improvise!_"

"_Why can't you just fucking ask her?_"

"You're killing me," Lexa said softly, mostly to herself. She took a deep breath and focused on the girl who was looking at her with concern, before signing, 'Would you like to strap up so I can suck your dick?'

She didn't realized that as she was making the hand gesture with her mouth slightly opened, her supervisor, Marcus, happened to just walk by and was watching her, until Clarke had motioned for her to look behind. She turned with her mouth widening more in horror.

Lexa felt her face drain, but he shrugged as if it wasn't anything new to him and walked away without a word. "Oh my god."

Clarke smiled at her, and asked if she were okay. She took another deep breath and nodded, she was already way into deep into this process to bail out. She figured the more she complied, the sooner it would be over. "_Alright I asked, she said yes._"

"_What do you want me to do now?_"

Clarke took a few moments before she responded, "I want you to spit on my dick so it'll be easier to put it in your vagina."

"_Hello? What does she want me to do now?_"

"_Sorry, I'm experiencing a video lag. Can you please hold?_" Lexa said, pushing the headset microphone back again. "I don't feel comfortable doing this."

"But it's your job to interpret exactly as I say." Clarke looked confused.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable translating _that._"

"Fine," Clarke said, "Then find me someone who will."

"Okay. Fine!" Lexa look at the girl and motioned her to wait. She hovered the mouse arrow over the Pause Conversation button on her monitor and clicked it, and pressed the Hold button on the phone. She sighed deeply before walking onto Marcus' desk, unsure about what her boss' reaction will be about the call. But she felt like she had no choice. "Hey, Marcus, can you take over my current call?"

He exited out of his YouTube page about the Best Vines Cats Edition and put on the headset with microphone. Lexa watched as the blonde girl appear on his screen, looking disappointed at seeing the older man in front of her and not Lexa. "_I love the way your big dick feels in my mouth._" He eagerly signed onto her, and Clarke just looked frozen, as though she didn't really know what to say.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said. "Can you please put the girl back on?"

Marcus turned around to Lexa, and motioned for her to take the call back and paused the conversation again. Reluctantly, Lexa walked back to her own desk. She put her headset back on, sternly, she said, "What?"

"I'm sorry," Clarke said, pouting. "I need you to stay right where you are. I can't do this without you. It needs to be you." Lexa contemplated for a few moments, and how could she say no to the blonde who was pleading in front of her. "Please."

"_Hello, are you there?_" Lexa said to her microphone. "_Sorry about the lag, where were we?_"

"_Well, I was giving her a blowjob. Are we ready to fuck yet or what?_"

"_Yes, she wants to put her.._" Lexa struggled to say the words, "_She wants to put her penis.. in you.. in your va-_"

"_Come on, baby girl, you can spit it out._" The girl taunted, "_vagina?"  
_  
"_V-v-va-gina,_" Lexa said, "_Your wet vagina._" And the redness on her face from being irritated went back to being embarrassed and blushing.

"_Mmm._" The girl moaned, but Lexa could hear other things going on in the background like clanking plates and possibly the television or radio. "_Oh, fuck. Yes, I'm dripping wet. You feel so good. Oh, your dick is so big, it hurts, but it feels so good._" Clarke watched her in amusement, smiling again. "_You have to eat it! No, you can't just put it in your mouth and spit it out. Look at the damn mess you just made!"  
_  
Clarke's face changed from amused to confused, "What?"

"_I'm sorry, what does she have to eat?_" Lexa said, also confused.

"_What? Shit, no don't tell her that!_" The girl said, "_I was feeding my uh.. puppy."_

_"Puppy..?"_

_"Don't tell her that either._"

Clarke motioned to Lexa, "What is she saying?" to which Lexa responded with, "hold on.." while she listened to the girl on the other line.

"_You're feeding your puppy while your on the phone?_" Lexa said, "_I never heard any barking or.._"

"_Listen, do you hear that?_" Lexa heard an almost inaudible cry in the background. "_It's my baby she needs surgery that's why I do this for a living. I can't leave her alone._" The girl sighed, and Lexa felt horrible. "_So don't judge me._"

"_I'm sorry. I won't tell her that."_

_"Thank you." The girl said, "Would you mind if I just take a minute to finish feeding her?"_

_"Uh, yeah, but I.."_ Lexa heard the phone clicking and she stared at the screen, unsure of what to say next. "_Hello?" _Lexa scratched her head, "Your dick is good." She signed slowly.

"Would you like to fuck hard or slow?" Clarke said, and Lexa repeated to herself as the girl was no longer on the other side. She waited a moment, pretending to hear a response.

"Slow."

"But I want to fuck her hard." Clarke said.

"But she said slow, so you have to do it slow."

"But I am paying. It's my money, I want to do her hard." Clarke said.

"But that's not.. so why did you even ask?" Lexa replied. "_Would you like to fuck hard?" _ Lexa whispered onto the microphone, nodded, "She said it's fine but next time, if a girl says no, you have to respect her decision. And do it slowly so you build up the tension.. just for your future reference."

"Does she like that?" Clarke raised an eyebrow. Lexa nodded. "You didn't even ask!"

"She's moaning a lot," Lexa replied, "She likes it that way, believe me."

"Does she want me to put it in her ass?" Clarke said.

"What?" Lexa said, thrown off by the question.

Clarke stared at her and signed slowly, "Does she want me to put it in her ass?"

"No, she said she's coming soon and she just wants to cuddle."

"You didn't even say anything!" Clarke said, smiling widely. "Is she even still there?"

"Yes, I've been listening to her!"

"That's bullshit." The blonde said.

"_Hey, I'm back._" The girl said, startling Lexa, who looked away from the screen so the blonde couldn't read her lips. "_What did I miss?"_

_"Uh.. well, you were being fucked hard.. and now she wants to know if she can do you in the.."_ Lexa said, _"Do you in.. the.. ass."_

_"Well, that was quick."_

_"I know, that's what I said!" _Lexa exclaimed. "_Can you help me out?_"

"_Fine. She can do me in the ass."  
_  
Clarke nodded in acknowledgment. "_And what-what else?_"

"_Well, does she want me to suck on her dick again?_"

"_But it was just in your ass.._" Lexa whispered.

"_So?_" The girl responded, confused. Lexa scrunged her face at the thought.

"_Uhh.. kay._" Lexa struggled less when she signed "Would you like me to suck your dick?" as she had already done it earlier.

Clarke stared at her for a moment, taking her time to render what she had just said, before responding, "... but it was just in her ass.." She made a similar face to what she just made, causing Lexa to laugh out loud hard.

"_What the fuck is so funny?_" Lexa heard the girl say in the background but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Hang up!" Clarke said, smiling at her. "Hang up now."

"_I'm sorry, she just wants to hang up now._" Lexa said, as she continued to laugh.

"_What the hell is going on?_" The girl seemed upset.

"Hang up!" Clarke repeated, and before the girl could say anything else, Lexa disconnected the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: When You Say Nothing at All  
Author: thestandardlines  
Rated: T  
A/N: I don't own anything.  
Pairing: Clarke Griffin, Lexa  
Summary: Lexa works as a translator for a company that relays calls for deaf people, and had an interesting call from a beautiful blonde.

**Chapter 3**

Lexa tried to compose herself but found it really hard. She hasn't laughed that hard all day, but it felt good. And it seemed easier since Clarke was laughing with her; she couldn't help but adore the way the blonde girl smiled.

"Thank you." Clarke said, when Lexa was finally able to stop and look at the blonde.

"No," Lexa shook her head. "Thank you. That was the most interesting call I've ever had."

"That was the worst pretend sex I have ever had." Clarke said, shaking her head, laughing.

"Is that not how you like your sex?" Lexa asked, looking sincerely curious.

"Do you want to find out for yourself?" She grinned and leaned closer before winking at Lexa. When Lexa didn't respond, Clarke bit her lip and added, "I actually prefer the more traditional method."

"Ah, yes." Lexa said, "Scissoring?" Clarke laughed as Lexa signed the word, using the less-dirty version and looking innocent as she formed scissors with her hand.

Clarke shook her head, "More like.." Clarke held up two fingers together and made the 'come hither' motion. "And of course, there's also the.." she then place her two fingers in a V-shape to her mouth and Lexa nodded, needing no more words. "And yourself?"

Lexa wonder if her cheeks were ever normal anytime during the night, or were she perpetually blushing in front of the blonde. "Tha-that sounds good, too. I, uh.."

"You don't have to answer that today," Clarke said. "I've put you through enough already."

Lexa nodded in appreciation, she took a deep breath. "Is there anything else I can help you today?"

Clarke bit her lip, and her smile faded ito a quiet somber. "Do you have any other calls?" She asked. Lexa shook her head. "Please, don't go."

Lexa looked around at her coworkers; Marcus must have gone back to his YouTube videos and the girl was still on the phone with someone else. She pulled her chair closer to the screen. "I guess I could stay for a bit."

"Yes!" Clarke exclaimed.

Lexa contemplated for a moment, "Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," Clarke responded, "Insomnia, you know?"

"Yeah," Lexa replied, "So, what do you do?"

"I am a graphic novelist." Lexa looked confused. "I draw comic books." Clarke motioned for her to wait, and pushed her chair back. Lexa mentally slapped herself in the head for not noticing Clarke's surrounding, filled with storyboards and art hanging by cork bulletin boards. The blonde girl disappeared for a few moments and cane back holding a sketchbook in her arm. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for, then she turned it towards Lexa.

"You drew that?" Lexa said, in awe of the artwork in front of her. Clarke nodded. "Can I see it closer?" Clarke placed the sketchbook closer to the camera and tried to get the image to focus better. It was the cover concept of a graphic novel that Lexa has not recognized, as she wasn't too familiar with comic books, about the adventures of a female mechanic in space. "No way!"

"I did," Clarke said. The blonde raised her hand to motion for Lexa to wait, and she flipped through the sketchbook. "I'll prove it."

Lexa watched intently as the girl who was in deep thought look up at her and smiled before she started drawing; she kept looking up at her every few moments, and within minutes she had the sketchbook back on the screen with a quick doodle of Lexa's face. "Wow, that's amazing."

"Thank you." Clarke smiled, "What about you? What do you like to do?"

"Well, I love music, and producing mashups of songs." Lexa said, "I sometimes write and sing original songs."

"Really? That's cool."

"But don't ask me to prove it," Lexa said, "I can't just write songs on the spot like your art."

Clarke pouted, "Okay, okay. Maybe one day."

Lexa thought about how hard it would be to show a deaf person her music, and to save face, she quickly said, "I love taking photos of food. My phone is filled with photos of food. I can show you that!"

Lexa tried to scramble around to look for her phone, reaching around her pockets and looking around her desk. "Are you a good cook then?"

"No.." Lexa said, a little embarrassed, "I can't even make microwave popcorn.."

Clarke tried to suppress her laughter, possibly wondering how one can screw up microwaved food. The blonde looked to her side, and seemed as if she were talking to someone, or at least someone was talking to her; but eventually, she dismissed the conversation waving for the person to go away and quickly apologized to Lexa.

"I should probably go," Lexa said, pretending to look at a clock somewhere in her office. Clarke nodded understandingly. "Good night, Clarke."

"Good night, Lexa." Clarke said, "May we meet again." She smiled softly, before waving slowly.

"May we meet again." Lexa repeated, holding up her hand to meet Clarke's on screen before the call disconnected.


End file.
